Un imprévu foudroyant
by justfunny
Summary: Si par avance on m'avait dit à quelle point cette journée où coatch Sue pensait avoir eu une idée diabolique et géniale allait bouleverser ma vie j'aurais pensé à une bonne blague mais voilà c'est véridique. Comment une chanson peut elle vous transcender ainsi ? je ne pensais pas cela possible, en fait je ne m'attendais pas à le vivre, pas ainsi mais rien ne va comme il devrait ...
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle créa qui je dois dire me trottait en tête depuis quelques temps déjà. je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire si ce n'est ça me change de mon couple fard habituel et que pourquoi pas ?

Evidemment rien ne m'appartient ... sur ce Enjoy ! =)

Sylvester est aujourd'hui d'une humeur massacrante. Comme toujours certains diraient mais malheureusement aujourd'hui est un jour noir. Habituellement la croiser est risqué mais là … là il vaut mieux éviter sous peine de ne pas s'en remettre.

La raison ? Elle est simple et se résume en deux mots : Glee-club. William Schuester lui a fait l'affront de reprendre ce club de looser et de lui piquer une part de son budget. Minimes certes mais c'est son budget ! Alors il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que Coatch Sue ne digère pas la nouvelle et crie vengeance. Enfin, elle hurle bien d'autre chose mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Assise bien droite face à son bureau, mes deux meilleures amies et moi-même la regardons rager et piquer une colère mémorable. On se demande un peu ce que nous faisons là mais pour l'instant mieux vaut attendre et éviter e l'interrompre. Nous ne sommes pas suicidaires et pas dessus tout nous tenons à nos postes donc à notre réputation.

Elle finit par s'assoir et après avoir repris son souffle elle nous donne enfin le motif de notre présence. Là j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu venir ! Est-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée complètement ahurissante, Britt elle, semble au contraire ravie. Elle sautille sur sa chaise et tape dans ses mains. Décidemment je ne la comprendrais jamais mais peu importe je l'adore. Quant à la dernière de notre trio elle semble perdue dans ses pensées et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle peut bien penser de tout ça. Depuis quelques temps elle me semble ailleurs … Finalement elle tourne la tête vers moi, hausse les épaules et hausse un sourcil l'air de dire « et toi tu en dis quoi ? ».

Je dis que je ne suis absolument pas désireuse d'entrer dans ce club même si c'est pour le conduire à sa perte. Non mais sérieusement c'est une blague ? Hors de question que je m'abaisse à ça !

Evidemment je sais que Sylvester obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut alors je ne suis pas étonnée de me retrouver à 17 heure pétante devant la porte de la chorale et de demander à l'ennemi maintenant n°1 de notre coatch si nous pouvons auditionner. L'ignorant semble heureux de notre requête et je plains son manque de discernement. Après peu m'importe, plus vite cette mission réussie et plus vite je retrouve ma tranquillité chérie.

Pendant notre chanson que Brittany a tenue à agrémenter d'une chorégraphie je sonde les personnes présentes. Puckerman et son rat mort, moby dick, porcelaine, Aretha, les deux asiatiques, quatre yeux, bouche de mérou, et la naine au nez protubérant. Génial, bienvenu au cirque des horreurs … Je soupire mais je garde le rythme. Hors de question que je me loupe devant ces ratés.

Ils ne semblent guère emballés de nous accueillirent parmi eux mais reconnaissent néanmoins que nous chantons bien et le chinois félicite même Britt pour ses pas de dance. Je ne dis rien allant juste m'assoir le plus loin possible. Je suis vite rejointe par les filles qui se mettent devant moi l'une à côté de l'autre. Inséparable aussi ces deux là.

La naine se lève et exige de pouvoir chanter elle aussi. Les autres soupirent mais elle les ignore superbement et après un signe au musicien elle prend place devant tous et la chanson commence.

J'ai longtemps été seul avec toi dans mes pensées

Et dans mes rêves j'ai plusieurs fois embrassé tes lèvres

Je te vois parfois passer derrière ma porte

Salut, est ce moi que tu cherches ?

Je peux le voir dans tes yeux

Je peux le voir dans ton sourire  
Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours attendu (et) mes bras sont grands ouverts  
Car tu sais juste quoi dire  
Et tu sais juste quoi faire  
Et je veux tellement te dire, je t'aime

J'ai longuement regardé le soleil brillé dans tes cheveux  
Et je t'ai encore et encore dit combien je m'inquiète  
Parfois je sens que mon cœur va déborder  
salut, je veux juste te faire savoir  
Car je me demande où tu es  
Et je me demande ce que tu fais  
Es-tu quelque part te sentant seule ou es-tu aimée par quelqu'un?  
Dis moi comment gagner ton cœur  
Pour moi qui n'ai pas d'indices  
Mais laisse moi commencer par te dire je t'aime...

Salut, je veux juste te faire savoir  
Car je me demande où tu es  
Et je me demande ce que tu fais  
Es-tu quelque part te sentant seule ou es-tu aimée par quelqu'un?  
Dis moi comment gagner ton cœur  
Pour moi qui n'ai pas d'indices  
Mais laisse moi commencer par te dire je t'aime...

Je suis littéralement scotchée ! Son interprétation de « Hello » de Lionel Ritchie m'a littéralement prit aux tripes. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détourner d'elle et lorsque je suis tombée dans les siens j'ai espéré que ce qu'elle chantait était pour moi. Elle n'a pas détourné son attention de moi dès ce moment et j'ai sentis mon cœur s'emballer et des papillons s'agiter dans mon estomac. Je suis sous le choc. Je ne peux pas m'être fait foudroyée de la sorte par Rachel Berry ? Je ne veux pas et à voir la petite brune secouer la tête l'air perdue je ne suis pas la seule à faire les frais de cette chanson. Elle aussi semble abasourdie.

Je me perds en conjecture tentant de me convaincre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, que je suis seulement fatiguée et passablement agacée d'être ici. La sonnerie de fin me sauve et c'est presque en courant que je quitte la salle de classe. La fuite n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais c'est un cas de force majeur. Je dirais même que ma survie en dépend. Je pousse peu être un peu mais il n'empêche qu'on ne sait jamais. Et voilà maintenant je suis en colère … on dirait un truc en plusieurs étapes genre d'abord le déni, ensuite le rejet après la colère et quoi ? Je n'ose m'avouer qu'après c'est obligatoirement l'acceptation. Je ne peux pas, je ne le veux pas.

Je ne dis pas même au revoir aux filles avant de sauter dans ma voiture et de rouler le plus vite possible pour rentrer me réfugier dans ma chambre. Depuis toujours mon refuge le plus fidèle. Mais à mon entrée ma mère m'intercepte et à ma tête elle voit que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle me serre dans ses bras et moi qui d'habitude joue la fille forte j'accepte cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle me dit que quoi qu'il se passe, je peux compter sur elle, qu'elle m'aime quoi qu'il arrive. A l'entendre on dirait que c'est super grave. Pas que ça ne le soit pas mais c'est flippant ce genre de discours. Je me sens alors fragile et démunie mais elle me rassure et m'invite à la suivre à la cuisine ou comme lorsque j'étais petite elle me fait assoir sur un tabouret et me sert un verre de lait avec des petits gâteaux qu'évidemment elle a fait elle-même. Puis elle s'assoie à son tour et me fixe en silence attendant que je me lance.

J'hésite, je ne suis sûre de rien mais je ne peux pas ignorer que cette chanson m'a littéralement retourné, que Rachel elle-même m'a subjugué … Je finis par me jeter à l'eau et je raconte ma journée dans sa totalité sans omettre aucun détail. Lorsqu'enfin je cesse de parler c'est pour voir ma mère éclater de rire !

Je suis vexée par sa réaction mais elle ne se préoccupe pas de moi et continue à se tordre de rire. Je me lève pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre songeant que définitivement rien ne va aujourd'hui. Elle me rattrape et après s'être reprise du mieux qu'elle pouvait elle m'indique mon tabouret et croise les bras. A son regard je vois que je n'ais pas le choix alors je reprends ma place.

« - Je ne me moquais pas de toi ma chérie. Je suis seulement heureuse pour toi. Tu viens de faire l'expérience de ce que beaucoup rêve un jour de pouvoir vivre. C'est une fille qui te l'as fait éprouver et alors ? Ce genre de chose ne se commande pas et crois moi quand je te dis que maintenant tu ne pourras plus l'ignorer. Tu as une chance incroyable ma puce alors ne la gâche pas pour de vulgaires préjugés. Ton père et moi te soutiendrons mais ne la laisse pas te filer entre les doigts. Et encore une chose ma fille, tu es une Lopez ne l'oubli pas. Alors fonces et n'hésites pas. Je t'aime. ».

Cette fois allongée sur mon lit je me dis que définitif rien ne se passe comme il devrait. Cette journée est complètement irréaliste. Je ne peux pas du jour au lendemain avoir le coup de foudre pour Rachel Berry et pourtant … Je ne lui ais jamais vraiment parlé, je me suis contenté de l'ignorer au mieux. Je suis une des filles les plus populaires du lycée avec Quinn et Britt alors qu'elle est au plus bas de l'échelle sociale. Sa vie n'ayant aucun lien avec la mienne je ne m'en préoccupais pas enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui vu que j'ai intégré sa chorale nous avons dorénavant un point en commun. Voir plus vu mon état actuel. Je dois savoir ce qu'il en est pour elle, je ne peux pas rester comme ça, je vais devenir folle. Demain j'irais la voir, demain il faut que je lui parle.

En aurais-je le courage ? Je ne sais pas mais je le dois.


	2. Chapter 2

Hé bien je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil mais je dois avouer être agréablement surprise et très heureuse de cela. Je ne savais pas trop au départ si je voulais un OS ou une nouvelle Fanfic mais après tout pourquoi pas. Je n'ais pas vraiment la suite en tête ayant juste suivi une envie subite mais je verrais ce que mon imagination me dicte. =)

Dengle : Après avoir vu l'intérêt suscité par ce qui est maintenant le premier chapitre je ne pouvais que faire une suite que voici. ^^

mum's : moi qui effectivement suis plus Faberry je trouve le Pezberry assez intéressant alors pourquoi ne pas tenter l'aventure ?

Faberitana : Hé bien merci beaucoup. =). Je suis très contente de voir que ce que j'écris plaît mais surtout que c'est lu alors vraiment merci.

Juju8 : Justement voici la suite en espérant que cela continue à te plaire. ^^

Ellerrina : hé bien que dire si ce n'est « merci ». =)

prefabsprout : Aucun problème je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. ^^

Sandraa-N : Merci en espérant que ce soit jusqu'à la fin =)

Enimsay1998 : Je compte bien finir sur un Pezberry en tant que couple alors pas d'inquiétude. Après je ne dis pas que tout va se faire vite, ni facilement. ^^

grimm37 : Je te dis que je fais … une suite ! Au début ce n'était pas forcément certain mais là ça l'est alors Enjoy et merci. =)

covergirls06 : Ce chapitre te dira tout ce que pense au sujet ce qui s'est passé durant la chanson. ^^

FabPezBerry78 : Il est vrai que ce couple est assez rare en français. C'est assez dommage alors autant poursuivre. =) et merci ^^

Titimaya : Ah une Bellice, j'adore ! =). Voilà pour la suite ! ^^

Je rentre chez moi dans un état second. Aujourd'hui était un jour surréaliste mais je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait atteindre de tels sommets. Déjà ce matin j'ai vu la coatch Sue pousser Finn et Puck dans les casiers, aspergé Kurt de Sluchie et hurler que si elle mettait la main sur les « autres » il s'en souviendrait aussi. Evidemment je me suis cachée d'elle toute la journée. Mister Shue nous avait prévenu qu'elle serait furieuse de savoir qu'il reprenait Glee surtout parce que du coup son budget avait été amputé … Cette femme me terrifie déjà en temps normal mais là elle était carrément plus flippante que les méchants dans les films d'horreurs c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne regarde quasiment que des films avec Barbra au moins c'est des films de qualité avec une femme magnifique au talent incommensurable et … et je m'égare. Il est fou de voir à quel point je m'emballe dès qu'il s'agit d'elle.

Mes papas ne sont pas encore là mais je sais qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder. Je monte dans ma chambre après avoir prit une bouteille d'eau. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt.

Cette heure de Glee avait eu une incidence sur moi à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je vois ce club comme une façon de m'entraîner, de me préparer pour conquérir mes rêves alors je prends la chose très au sérieux. Quand j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir et Mr Schuester nous dire que nous allions accorder une audition à Quinn Fabray, Brittany et à Santana Lopez je me suis dit qu'il plaisantait. Mais malheureusement non, elles étaient derrière lui et semblaient attendre patiemment qu'il leur laisse la place. Elles sont à la botte de Sylvester et il les laisse intégrer notre club qu'elle déteste au plus haut point, je suis la seule à me dire que quelque chose ne va pas ? Apparemment oui parce que bientôt elles dansent et chantent nous faisant face sans aucune gène. Je dois avouer qu'elles ne font pas de fausses notes et qu'elles savent bouger ce qui vu les difficultés de certains d'entres nous serait un bonus mais tout de même. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque les yeux de Santana se sont posés sur moi. Pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour me troubler. Cette fille était selon moi la plus belle du Lycée et encore je trouvais que ce mot n'était pas assez. Nous ne nous étions jamais parlé, logique j'étais partie intégrante des loosers et elle, elle faisait partie des sportifs. Co-capitaine des cheerleaders, elle était l'une des filles les plus courtisée avec Quinn et Brittany mais si je devais avouer ma préférence ce serait pour elle. Un peu plus grande que moi, la peau mâte, les yeux et les cheveux noirs, une silhouette sportive, elle avait tout pour plaire. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle avait un caractère entier et explosif, qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire. Je l'admirais pour ça. J'essayais de ne pas me laisser atteindre par les insultes et les remarques désobligeantes à mon encontre mais parfois il m'arrivait de craquer. Je savais que contrairement à moi elle avait le sens de la répartie et que de toute façon personne n'osait s'en prendre à elle, et à juste titre. Snixx n'était jamais loin. (Son double maléfique à ce qu'il paraît, mieux vaut éviter de la provoquer).

Elles finirent leur chanson et après les félicitations de certains elles s'assirent à l'opposé de la plupart d'entre nous. Santana seule en arrière, Quinn et Brittany devant elle. Je trouvais d'ailleurs les deux blondes bien proche mais je passais outre. J'avais préparé une chanson et je voulais l'interpréter maintenant. Je ne m'occupais pas de mes camarades et de leur manque d'enthousiasme et me lançais. J'avais choisis « Hello » de Lionel Ritchie car cette chanson me parlait. Je n'ais jamais eu de petit ami et je me suis souvent imaginé ce que cela serait. Voir mes amis en couple me fait parfois me sentir seule et je me demande alors si un jour quelqu'un me remarquera, si quelqu'un existe pour moi. Alors en attendant je me contente de rêver au prince charmant comme on dit.

Je chante avec tout mon cœur espérant être entendu et alors que je regarde mes camarades mes yeux se perdent dans ceux de Santana est là c'est le choc. Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis comme tétanisée, foudroyée. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça et sans ma conscience professionnelle j'aurais abandonné là ma chanson. Je poursuis donc me prenant à ne chanter que pour elle, je veux qu'elle ressente ce qui me traverse en cet instant. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mes mains se font moites, je vis ce moment intensément. Elle m'a fait tourner la tête, je suis littéralement ensorcelée. Dès la dernière note je secoue la tête et me demande ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne me préoccupe pas des acclamations ni de Finn qui pose une main sur mon épaule et me souris, non je n'ais à ce moment précis qu'une certaine hispanique en tête …

Je rouvre les yeux et fixe mon plafond. Je viens de me perdre une fois de plus dans mes pensées. J'entends du bruit venant de la cuisine. Mes papas sont là. Je ne veux pas descendre maintenant ils verraient de suite qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Je ne sais déjà pas moi-même de quoi il s'agit alors je ne me vois pas tenter de l'expliquer. Pourquoi Santana m'a-t-elle fait cet effet ? Nos yeux s'étaient déjà croisés mais jamais je n'avais eu l'impression de me faire électrocuter. Je m'étais sentie comme … comme attirée par elle ! Oh mon dieu, ça ne peut pas, non ce n'est pas … Non ce n'est pas possible. Moi, Santana Lopez ? Je ne comprends rien et je me sens frustrée. Je m'énerve face à tout cela. Je me lève rageusement et attrape la première chose à portée de main avant de l'envoyer volé. La porte s'ouvre à cet instant livrant passage à papa L. Oups !

« - hé bien chaton en voilà des façons de traiter ta télécommande de chaîne-hifi. Pas de Barbra Streisand à la radio c'est ça ? ».

Il rit de sa blague mais très vite voit que je ne suis pas d'humeur et que c'est bien pire que ça même si ne pas passer un tube de Barbra au moins une fois par jour devrait être considérer comme un crime fédéral. Je me reprends lorsqu'il me demande ce qui ne va pas.

Je souffle ne sachant pas si je peux lui dire ce que moi-même je n'arrive pas à appréhender mais de mes deux pères il est celui qui a toujours réussi à m'éclairer lorsque je ne savais pas moi-même quoi faire alors je me lance. Je n'omets rien. Il m'écoute dans un silence religieux et à la fin de mon récit, il prend le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre.

« - Tu sais ma chérie, il y a des fois où on ne voit pas toujours ce que l'on a sous les yeux. On va passer à côté de certaines choses parce qu'on n'aura pas été assez attentif. Santana est une fille oui mais si elle était ce que tu cherches ? Si elle était cette personne faîte pour toi ? Peu être que cette chanson t'a juste aidé à en prendre conscience. Tu ne peux pas te braquer sous prétexte que ce n'est pas ce que tu avais prévu. La vie ne se passe jamais comme l'on s'y attend. Ne perds pas de temps à te poser des questions inutiles. Tu as eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre pour cette jeune demoiselle, hé bien soit. Je ne te connais pas de problème avec une histoire d'amour concernant deux personnes du même sexe alors qu'est ce qui te retient ? Tu as dit qu'elle aussi avait eu l'air bouleversée. Si tu n'en es pas sûre pourquoi ne pas chercher à lui parler ? Après tout vous faîtes toutes les deux parties de la chorale alors voilà déjà un sujet en commun. Apprends à la connaître et laisses faire le reste. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur chaton. Tu es une jeune fille remarquable et la personne qui le verra se rendra compte de la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir. Si c'est cette Santana ce sera encore mieux vu à quel point tu en es admirative. ».

Je ne relève pas cette dernière phrase. Je décortique le reste. Ma tête va exploser. Je n'avais jamais envisagé avoir un jour une petite amie. Je pensais que je sortirais avec un homme qui partagerait mes passions, mon amour de la musique et peu être même de Barbra Streisand. Il me soutiendrait et m'aiderait à atteindre mes rêves de future star de Broadway et il serait le premier à se lever et à m'acclamer lorsqu'avant mes 25 ans je recevrais mon premier Tony Award. Nous aurions deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Je voyais une maison en ville pour que je sois plus proche de mon travail mais une immense propriété à la campagne ou nous passerions tous les weekends en famille.

J'avais prévu toute ma vie avec cet homme imaginaire mais romantique et aimant. Là je me retrouve à tout remettre en question pour un chamboulement émotionnel que mon interprétation absolument sidérante de « Hello » a généré. Bon d'accord je ne suis pas honnête. Santana Lopez m'a complètement retourné et rien que de penser à elle mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau mais tout de même. Est-ce bien judicieux de renoncer à cette planification si alléchante ? L'image de la Latina me vient en tête est je m'avoue définitivement envoutée.

Je ne sais pas très bien où tout cela va me mener mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est de son côté. Je ne peux pas ignorer mes émotions tumultueuses la concernant. J'oublis mon prince pour me demander si Santana en princesse pourrait être un pilier dans ma vie à venir.

Demain je dois lui parler.


	3. Chapter 3

Titimaya : Voilà enfin la suite =). J'aime beaucoup le Bellice en effet. Beaucoup ont été abandonné et je trouve ça bien dommage. Je suis déjà passé mais je passerais lire avec plus d'attention. ^^. En tout cas ce que j'ai vu me plaît beaucoup.

Covergirls06 : L'une comme l'autre ont été prise au dépourvu. Le dialogue risque de ne pas être vident mais il existe plusieurs façon de dire les choses. =)

FabPezBerry78 : Justement la voici enfin en espérant qu'elle te plaise. ^^

themaoko : Techniquement oui mais avec elles deux qui sait ? ;)

prefabsprout : Merci =)

Ellerrina : je dois avouer qu'au début je ne savais pas comment le tourner puis finalement j'ai laissé « faire » et il semblerait que cela soit correct. Merci. =)

mum's : Oui le Pezberry change et j'aime assez ce couple. Parfois moins évidement que le Faberry surtout si on a en tête le Brittana mais tellement attachant cependant.

Juju8 : Merci pour ces impressions concrètes. J'écris au feeling et je ne sais jamais vraiment d'avance ce que cela va tourner. Si j'essaie de suivre une certaine mise en forme je bloque alors je suis vraiment contente que cette façon d'écrire ou en tout cas de formuler plaise. Voyons pour la suite. ^^et encore merci.

Leah : Je me demandais ce qui selon toi est si original ? J'ai aimé tes reviews et j'aimerais savoir ce qui selon toi change ici des autres. Merci =)

Totoche77 : A l'affrontement beaucoup pariront sur Santana. =) mais si l'on part dans un truc plus doux on pourrait être surpris … En tout cas elles commencent à se faire une idée de ce qui se passe reste à voir ce qu'elles vont faire ensuite …

seve2904 : enfin le chapitre 3. ^^. merci !

Faberitana : je ne sais quoi dire de plus. J'écris suivant mes envies et l'impulsion du moment. Cette fiction comme les autres c'est un truc qui m'a passé en tête et sur lequel j'ai composé sans vraiment réfléchir à la forme exacte que je voulais. Pour certaines je sais assez vite ce que je veux pour d'autres comme celle-ci j'avance un peu à l'aveugle. Lors surtout s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas il ne faut pas hésiter à m'en faire part. =). merci !

Ensuite je remercie les fans, ceux qui m'ont mit en alerte … J'espère que cette histoire va continuer à plaire et pendant quelques minutes à vous changer les idées parce que pour moi c'est ce qu'il se passe lorsque j'écris où lis certains, certaines d'entre vous. =). Bonne lecture !

Pov Santana :

Le corps moite je me réveille à la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil. La première chose qui me vient en tête c'est « Sauvée par le gong ! ». En effet je rêvais de Rachel et moi dans une position plus que compromettante.

Rachel ? Depuis quand est ce qu'elle n'est plus juste Berry ou encore la naine ? Et en plus la scène qui me reste en tête ne laisse aucun doute quant à notre degrés d'intimité … Dans l'absolu je sais qu'il ne s'agit que de chimères mais je ne peux accepter cela. Trop, trop vite …

Je soupire et finalement me lève. J'ai un besoin urgent de prendre une douche et froide de préférence. Pendant que je me frictionne sans ménagement je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de l'aborder. Je ne peux pas arriver et lui dire de but en blanc que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Déjà que j'ai bien du mal à accepter cette idée alors le dire à voix haute devant elle ainsi je ne m'en sens pas capable.

Aucune solution ne me vient en tête c'est donc frustrée et passablement énervée par moi même que je finis de me préparer. Je passe en coup de vent dans la cuisine où j'attrape un toast ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Ma mère tente de me parler mais je me dépêche de sortir.

Je monte dans ma voiture, je mets la musique à fond et enfin prête je démarre sur les chapeaux de roues direction le lycée. Quinn et Britt sont déjà là à m'attendre. Décidément elles ne se quittent plus c'est hallucinant. Je les rejoints et B me saute dans les bras pour une de ses accolades façon « Bisounours » du matin. Q la regarde tout sourire et se contente pour sa part d'un hochement de tête dans ma direction. Simple, formelle, du Fabray pure et dur. C'est dans un mouvement synchronisé que nous nous mettons en route pour faire notre entrée dans le lycée. Comme toujours la foule des élèves nous livrent passage et s'écarte face à nous. J'avoue adorer cette sensation de pouvoir qu'un tel comportement nous confère. Je ne laisse rien paraître et c'est mon masque en place que je poursuis mon chemin. Nous arrivons au casier de Q qui ne perd pas de temps, l'ouvre et commence à trier ses affaires. Je ne prête guère attention à ce qui nous entoure jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air ne m'apporte la fragrance d'un parfum qui cette nuit m'a hanté. Je me retourne précipitamment pour me retrouver sous le feux d'un regard noisette qui me statufie. Je ne peux que détailler son visage rougissant, sa silhouette parfaite et …

« S, tu viens ou tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps ? ».

Je secoue la tête et je pars à la suite de Quinn et Britt remerciant intérieurement ma capitaine pour m'avoir inconsciemment aidé à me reprendre. J'avais oublié que leurs casiers étaient voisins et que forcément elle suivrait son rituel de début de journée donc que forcément nous nous y croiserions. Une minute ? Je sais qu'elle a des habitudes voir même des manies alors que je ne me suis auparavant jamais intéressée à elle ? Vraiment je ne tourne par rond moi …

Pov Rachel :

J'ai passé la nuit à rêver d'elle et moi et ça n'avait rien d'innocent … Aucune de mes habitudes matinales et encore ma séance de sport n'a réussi à me la faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour obtenir un peu de répit. N'ayant pas faim j'ai sauté le petit-déjeuné ce qui à fortement inquiété papa H mais papa L sans me trahir l'a convaincu que tout allait bien pour moi que ce n'était qu'exceptionnel et que demain je mangerais deux fois plus de ses succulentes crêpes végétariennes. Je doute d'y arriver mais je ferais un effort.

C'est donc avec un entrain moyen que je me mets en route pour le lycée ma playlist de Barbra en fond sonore. En général cela m'apaise et m'aide à appréhender l'idée d'une journée supplémentaire dans l'univers puéril et égocentrique de mes camarades. Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place et malgré bien des efforts je n'ais jamais réussi à réellement m'intégrer. Je subis donc espérant qu'une fois à l'université les choses changent. En attendant je me force donc.

Je prends mes affaires en lentement me dirige vers mon casier. Je ne me plains pas de ma vie, elle me plaît tel quel mais parfois j'aimerais avoir de vrai amis mais il faut être réaliste, je n'en ais aucun. En intégrant Glee je pensais que je pourrais enfin en avoir mais je sais que Kurt malgré notre amour commun de Barbra me tolère à peine, Mercedes jalouse mon aptitude à avoir chaque solo ce qui vu mon talent est logique et …

Je ne sais plus à quoi je pensais lorsque deux magnifiques yeux noirs entre dans mon champ de vision. Elle est là devant moi. Son regard navigue sur ma personne et je me sens rougir. Comme toujours et malgré son éternel uniforme de cheerios je ne peux que la trouver à tomber. La voix de Quinn s'élève et je la vois secouer la tête avant de partir à la suite des deux blondes. Une fois qu'elle est hors de ma vue je sors de mon hébétitude et sans même ouvrir mon casier je me mets en route pour l'auditorium où comme chaque matin je vais exercer ma voix.

Je prends place sur le banc devant le piano et c'est d'abord sans réel but que je laisse mes doigts effleurer les touches.

Puis peu à peu une mélodie se fait entendre et je peux à peu je saisis de quelle chanson il s'agit alors doucement je me lance.

**Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de ta vie  
Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de ton monde mais  
Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir  
Sur cette planète qu'on appelle la Terre**

**Tu ne connais pas grand chose à propos de mon passé  
Et  
Je n'ai pas de futur planifié  
Et peut-être que ça va trop vite  
Et peut-être que ce n'est pas fait pour durer**

**Mais que dirais-tu de prendre des risques  
Que dirais-tu de sauter par-dessus bord**  
**Sans jamais savoir s'il y a un sol solide en dessous  
Ou une main pour te retenir ou un prix à payer  
Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?  
Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?**

**Je veux juste recommencer encore  
Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer comment essayer  
Peut-être que tu pourrais me prendre (Peut-être que tu pourrais me prendre)  
Quelque part sous ta peau**

Je sens une présence derrière moi mais je ne peux pas arrêter. Alors que je vais entamer la suite, une voix s'élève. Je ne peux pas encore la voir mais je reconnais sans aucune hésiter son timbre si particulier.

**Mais que dirais-tu de prendre des risques  
Que dirais-tu de sauter par-dessus bord  
Sans jamais savoir s'il y a un sol solide en dessous  
Ou une main pour te retenir ou un prix à payer  
Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?  
Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?**

**Et j'avais mon cœur qui battait  
Mais je reviens toujours pour plus, yeah  
Il n'y a rien de tel que l'amour pour te remonter  
Quand tu es étendu sur le sol  
Alors parle-moi, parle-moi  
Comme les amants le font**

Elle est finalement venue prendre place juste à côté de moi et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que nous chantons la suite.

**Yeah, marche avec moi, marche avec moi,  
Comme les amants le font  
Comme les amants le font**

**Mais que dirais-tu de prendre des risques ?  
Que dirais-tu de sauter par-dessus bord ?  
Sans jamais savoir s'il y a un sol solide en dessous**  
**Ou une main pour te retenir ou un prix à payer  
Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?  
Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?**

A cet instant je sais que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, que nous nous comprenons. Je ne suis pas la seule à être prise dans le tourbillon d'émotions sur lesquelles je n'ais aucun contrôle. Elle ressent la même chose que moi.

**Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de ta vie**

Je lui laisse la dernière phrase comme elle m'a laissé la précédente. Je sais que nous venons de dire plus que ce que le simple texte de la chanson le faisait. Rien de véritablement concret mais cela suffit pour le moment.

**Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de ton monde**

Cette dernière phrase qu'elle a à peine souffler nous frappe de sa véracité. Que savons-nous réellement l'une de l'autre ? Pas grand chose …

Nous n'esquissons aucun geste perdu que nous sommes dans le regard de l'autre. Tôt ou tard cette bulle de béatitude va éclater mais pour l'instant le charme est là et pour rien au monde je ne bougerais. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieur et je devine aisément ce qui va suivre. Finalement je vais bouger mais simplement pour enfin faire l'expérience de ce que mainte fois cette nuit j'ai reçu.

Sa main se pose sur la mienne pendant que l'autre passe sur ma joue pour finalement se loger sur ma nuque. Je me rapproche doucement effleurement moi aussi le satin de sa joue avant d'une pression dans le bas de ses reins la rapprocher de moi un peu plus encore. Ses lèvres finissent par se poser avec douceurs sur les miennes et nous soupirons de concert. Dieu que c'est bon. Elle fini par approfondir ce baiser qui devient rapidement bien moins chaste se rapprochant ainsi de ce qu'il était dans mon rêve.

La sonnerie de début de cours se fait entendre et nous nous séparons totalement abasourdie. Elle passe un doigt sur ses lèvres l'air perdu avant de se lever et de partir précipitamment.


	4. Chapter 4

Linksys : Une nouvelle lectrice =) super et merci. ^^. Peu être que je vais te convertir au Pezberry ou au moins te faire apprécier ce couple.;)

Totoche77 : J'ai envisagé de faire un OS où l'on découvrirait les rêves de S et R suite à ta review mais je ne sais pas trop comment le tourner. =). Vraiment désolée pour les mots manquants, je n'ai pas de bêta et je ne relis qu'en gros ce que je viens d'écrire avant de poster … Sinon pour la longueur je m'en tiens à 3 pages de traitement de texte voir 4 mais j'avoue que parfois c'est peu, toutes mes excuses.

Ellerrina : vraiment très contente que tu continus à apprécier cette fic. =)

grimm37 : Le premier paragraphe de ce nouveau chapitre était au début la fin du dernier mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment et je me suis dit que finir ainsi soulignerait l'appréhension et l'hésitation de Santana. Enfin voilà la suite espérons que cette fois la fin te convienne mieux. ^^

Sandraa-N : suicidaire vraiment ? Hum hum bah voilà la suite ça rattrape ? Je le ferais plus enfin peu être … ;)

covergirls06 : A peu près le même oui mais je ne sais pas trop à quel point il était chaud. =). c'est une chanson de Céline Dion dont je dois avouer être une grande Fan. ^^

FabPezBerry78 : Cette fin ne laisse pas indifférent à ce que je vois. =). Enfin le Pezberry est lancé après faut voir l'évolution. ^^

mum's : De Céline Mum's de Céline évidemment ! C'est la traduction de ''Taking Chances''. J'adore si rien que là tu frissonnes. ;)

prefabsprout : sans problème et avec plaisir ! =)

blackangel56 : Puis-je te demander ce que tu apprécies chez Rachel ? Enfin celle-ci. =). Et sinon voilà pour la suite. ^^

Pov Santana :

Je savais qu'elle serait à l'auditorium et c'est une impulsion, une attirance incontrôlable qui m'a fait l'y rejoindre, m'approcher et chanter avec elle ensuite. Je sais maintenant avec certitude que comme moi elle a des sentiments à mon encontre qui la dépasse. Elle aussi ne sait comment se comporter face à tout cela et ensuite ce baiser …

Cette nuit il y en a eu beaucoup mais aucun n'a été le prémice à un tel chamboulement. Si la sonnerie n'avait pas eu lieu je doute fortement d'avoir pu me retenir de plus. Et bien sûr j'avais une fois encore prit la fuite.

Je devrais m'expliquer avec elle mais d'abord je devais me reprendre …

Je me rendis en salle d'Espagnol, cours dont je n'ai vraiment pas besoin mais au moins ça remonte ma moyenne sans aucun effort.

Quinn et Britt tournent la tête dans ma direction et me scrutent attendant un quelconque signe ou une explication pour ma défection de tout à l'heure. Je les ignore et je m'assois sans plus de cérémonie. Me revient en tête la scène avec Rachel et mon corps entier frissonne de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser ce trop plein que je sens en moi. Colère, frustration, envie, et des sentiments plus doux que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai pensé ressentir pour la jeune diva. J'allais exploser si cela continue. Je fini par me lever et sans écouter ce cher Mr Schuester qui vient d'arriver avec bien évidemment 10 bonnes minutes de retard, je quitte la salle et me rends au vestiaire des cheerios. J'enfile ma tenue de sport, je prends mon i-pod et je vais sur le terrain où j'entame une série de tours.

Lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou d'évacuer c'est ce qui en général m'aide le mieux. Le visage de Rachel s'imprime dans mon esprit et j'accélère de plus en plus. Je me doute bien que peu importe ma vitesse elle ne me quittera pas mais je continue.

Ma playlist lance ''Because of You'' de Ne-Yo est pour la première fois je comprends pleinement le sens des paroles. Jamais elles ne m'ont paru si proche de moi. Je suis devenue accro à Rachel Berry et c'est à cause d'elle, de sa voix, de son corps … Je finis par stopper ma course et les mains sur les genoux je me penche en avant essayant au mieux de retrouver un rythme cardiaque correct mais rien que penser à elle et je deviens arythmique... Tout va si vite que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela sera demain mais si je me fies à ma mâma je sais que ce que j'éprouve dorénavant ne va pas s'évaporer. Je dois juste essayer de m'y faire et appréhender cela au mieux.

Pour l'instant je me dis que je pourrais prendre le temps de découvrir Rachel, d'apprendre à la connaître et ainsi voir comment les choses évoluent.

Pov Rachel :

La matinée est passée mais je n'y étais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pensé qu'à Santana. Le baiser était renversant seulement je me dis que c'est trop rapide. Pas que je n'en avais pas envie mais que sais-je d'elle ? Rien si ce n'est cette image qu'elle renvoie de la fille populaire, sûre d'elle, autoritaire et caractérielle. Alors s'il m'est donné la possibilité d'en découvrir plus sur elle je ne vais pas refuser, me reste à savoir si elle me laissera faire …

C'est donc sur pilote automatique que je me rends à mon casier pour y poser mes affaires avant de me rendre au réfectoire. Alors que je ferme la porte et que je me retourne je me retrouve face à quatre joueurs de l'équipe de foot. Je soupire et rentre la tête dans les épaules me disant que plus vite ils me lanceront leurs sluchies et plus vite je pourrais me nettoyer et aller manger. Ces idiots se croient les rois et donc ils pensent qu'en maltraitant les faibles comme moi ils vont se maintenir en haut de l'échelle sociale. Je pourrais me rebeller mais à quoi bon si ce n'est pour me faire brutaliser plus encore ? Je n'ai aucun soutien.

Ils ricanent et dans un geste synchronisé lèvent le bras dans ma direction après l'habituel '' Bien le Bonjour Berry ''. mais avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin une voix que je n'espérais pas se fait entendre.

« - Osez faire cela et je vous promets que je me ferais un plaisir de vous le faire regretter alors réfléchissez avant de me contrarier. Je sais que pour vous ce n'est pas évident mais il en va de la survie de vos minables et insignifiants service trois pièces alors attention.

- qu'est ce que tu fous là Lopez ? Jamais que ce ne soit toi, Fabray ou même cette idiote de Pierce n'avez jamais bougé le petit doigt pour défendre Berry et du jour au lendemain tu viens nous empêcher de nous amuser avec cette looseuse ?

Il n'ajouta rien de plus que Santana venait de lui sauter dessus. Elle le poussa dans les casiers avant de lui administrer une gifle monumentale et de lui attraper à pleine main ses attributs qu'elle serra fortement vu le gémissement de sa victime.

- Redis une seule fois que Brittany est une idiote et ce sera la dernière chose que tu diras. Quand à Berry je te conseille fortement de la laisser toi et tes abrutis de copains tranquille. Maintenant dégagez hors de ma vue avant que je ne vous montre comment on s'occuperait de vous à Lima Heigh. ».

Elle s'écarte de lui et les bras croisés le regarde lui et les autres partirent en vitesse. Il a une démarche maladroite et je me doute bien qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier à qui il le doit. Elle fini par se tourner vers moi.

« Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

- non tu es arrivée à temps, merci.

- Bien dans ce cas que dirais-tu de venir à la cantine avec moi. Nous pourrions manger ensemble et … et discuter.

- Euh … je , tu es sûre ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas me sauver cette fois, viens. ».

Elle me sourit et me tends la main. Toute heureuse je l'attrape et la suit. Notre entrée ne passe pas inaperçue. Elle sent mon recule et s'arrête. Son pouce joue sur le dos de ma main et je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle ne va pas m'abandonner alors j'hoche la tête et l'on prend chacune un plateau le remplissant en vitesse avant de prendre place à une table un peu à l'écart. Je vois ses amies la regarder et lui faire signe mais elle passe outre. S'est-elle fâchée avec elles ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Elle remarque mon attention sur Quinn et Brittany car elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter qu'elle veut simplement rester tranquille avec moi et que de toutes façon les filles aiment bien être en duo en ce moment alors sa présence à leurs côtés n'est pas indispensable.

Je soupire me désespérant d'avoir un jour des amies telles que les siennes. Le voyant elle me demande ce qui ne va pas. J'hésite à lui répondre puis je me dis que peu être c'est l'occasion de dialoguer et d'en apprendre un peu sur elle.

« - Je me disais juste que j'aimerais moi aussi avoir des amies comme toi tu en as.

- Porcelaine ou encore Aretha n'en sont pas pour toi ?,

- Je l'ais espérer un jour mais je me suis fait une raison. Ils m'apprécient à peine et tolère tout juste mes prises de paroles dans Glee si on ajoute que mon style vestimentaire les rebute et …

- et sans doute aussi que tu parles beaucoup trop.

- Je … oui désolé.

- Ne t'excuses pas ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne méritent sans doute pas une amie comme toi mais peu être pourrions nous essayer de l'être, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu … tu veux être mon amie ? Mais comment quelqu'un comme toi peut vouloir être vu avec moi et même passer du temps avec moi ?

- C'est vrai que jusqu'à récemment je ne t'ai jamais vraiment prêté grande attention et crois moi si je te dis que j'en suis désolée. Ensuite et il est important que tu le comprennes mais je suis quelqu'un qui ne parle que peu de ses sentiments ou de ce qu'elle ressent. Je sais que tout comme moi pour toi tu éprouves des émotions qui jusque là t'étaient étrangères, enfin me concernant. Pour ma part je ne sais pas comment faire face à cela. C'est tellement rapide et si imprévu que je suis totalement prise au dépourvu. Je me doute que peu importe ce que je ferais je ne pourrais les ignorer alors autant passer du temps avec toi et apprendre qui tu es.

- Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'ai jamais ressentis ce que je ressens en ce moment pour quiconque d'autre. Tu es la première personne à me retourner la tête et le cœur ainsi. J'approuve l'idée de faire connaissance et j'espère être une amie à la hauteur de ce que tu attendras de moi. ».

elle me sourit une fois encore et je ne peux qu'être éblouie. Elle est vraiment magnifique. J'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne me trouve ennuyante ou qu'elle réalise que je suis loin de la valoir mais elle doit s'apercevoir de ce à quoi je pense car sa main se pose sur la mienne et d'une pression elle me fait comprendre que tout va bien. Je me prends alors à espérer que les choses pour une fois se passent au mieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Titimaya : merci =)

covergirls06 : J'ai aimer écrire la scène de Satana face aux garçon mais je doute que tu trouve quelque chose de mimi dans ce chapitre-ci …

prefabsprout : Avec plaisir ^^

Totoche77 : Effectivement la discussion n'est pas tellement Santana mais je voulais qu'elles aient une conversation qui laisse la possibilité d'une amélioration entre elles … Et n'oublions pas que Santana est perturbée face à cette situation. On va attendre un peu pour les accompagnements aux compétitions …;)

FabPezBerry78 : merci beaucoup ^^

grimm37 : ''un peu de compliqué rend l'histoire plus intéressante'' alors la suite va sûrement te donner raison … =)

Linksys : effectivement oui et je dois avouer être une adepte du Faberry aussi à la base mais je fais un écart. =). Je n'ai pas de nombre de chapitre définit. J'écris à l'instinct et surtout à l'envie donc pas de prévision … mais il y en aura suffisamment, promis ^^

mum's : Ah Céline … lol.

Sandraa-N : merci et voici pour la suite =)

Attention je tiens à vous dire qu'il est question d'homophobie dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas non plus ultra violent mais certains mots ou expressions utilisés peuvent déplaire ou ne pas être apprécié, toutes mes excuses par avance ...

POV Santana :

J'ai accompagné Rachel jusqu'à sa salle de cours et pour l'instant je suis dans ma voiture de la musique en fond et je repense à ce midi. Cette façon d'agir ne me correspond pas. Je ne suis pas du genre « gentille » et certainement pas la garde du corps de looser. Santana Lopez est une dure à cuire, elle se fout de ce que pense les autres et surtout tout le monde la craint enfin surtout Snixx mais c'est du pareil au même.

J'en suis là quand quelqu'un toque à ma vitre. Je vois Quinn et Britt qui me font signe. Je finis par éteindre mon poste et je les rejoins. On prend la direction des vestiaires ayant bientôt une période avec notre coatch.

« - Alors S depuis quand tu traînes avec Berry ? Ça fait partie de ton plan pour détruire le Glee-club ?

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça Blondie, je ne mêle pas de tes affaires moi.

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes ensemble sur ce coup là alors tu dois nous dire ce que tu manigances.

- Est ce que je te demande ce que tu fais quand tu es avec Britt ? Non alors vas te faire ….

- San s'il te plaît !

- C'est bon B mais tiens Fabray loin de moi je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. ».

J'accélère et c'est sans un regard en arrière que j'entre dans les vestiaires, me change et vais sur le terrain. Je commence mes étirements tout en songeant à cette petite prise de tête. Pour un peu et j'oubliais la requête de la coatch. Justement en parlant du loup la voilà qui arrive et vu son allure l'entraînement ne va pas être de tout repos.

« Hé bien qu'est ce que vous attendez bande de mollusques ? Bougez-vous ! Je veux vous voir vous agitez alors en avant les larves. ».

POV Rachel :

Ma dernière heure de cours a été un vrai supplice. Depuis quand en éducation civique parlons nous d'homosexualité ? J'en ais entendu de toutes les sortes et je suis vraiment dégoûtée par ce que pense la plupart de mes camarades. Apparemment peu ont la notion de tolérance et les commentaires blessants et insultants n'ont pas cessés de toute l'heure. J'ai voulu prendre la parole et tenter de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait d'être attiré ou d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que sois mais un coup d'œil à Kurt m'en a dissuadé. Le pauvre semblait très mal. Je sais qu'il l'est comme tout le lycée d'ailleurs et le voir encaisser sans broncher m'a mise mal à l'aise surtout lorsqu'il m'a jeté ce regard implorant où je pouvais lire « n'en rajoutes pas ! ». Je suis donc restée assise sur ma chaise et pour une fois l'on ne m'a pas entendu.

Mes pères vivent-ils cela tous les jours ? Je me rends compte que j'ai été relativement épargnée car malgré les regards de certaines personnes dans la rue et parfois quelques commentaires lors de nos sorties en famille je n'ai jamais été témoin d'homophobie pure et dure ni mise à partie puise que mes papas sont selon certains « anormaux ». Je fais le lien avec Santana et je me demande ce que cela serait si notre relation évoluait ou même si notre baiser était révélé ? Je suis déjà dans le mauvais camp et l'on me maltraite bien assez selon moi mais j'imagine que les persécutions pourraient être bien pire. Je frissonne d'effrois et je m'interroge sur les réactions de Santana face à tout cela. C'est donc troublée que je sors et que je me dirige vers ma voiture sans même passer par mon casier. Je dois impérativement parler avec mes pères.

Je vois Kurt un peu plus loin. Il ne m'a pas l'air mieux, on dirait même qu'il est légèrement paniqué. Je vois alors l'équipe de foot se diriger vers lui et je reconnais parmi eux certains de notre cours d'éducation civique. Il s'arrête et je le vois jeter des regards paniqués tout autour de lui mais aucune issue et je doute même qu'il reçoive la moindre aide.

« Alors petite tarlouse tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser partir comme ça ? Le prof nous a rappelé que trop d'erreurs dans ton genre existent. Mais nous on va remettre les choses en ordre et on va commencer par toi.

- je … je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu vis c'est déjà de trop selon nous. T'es pas foutu de te conduire comme un homme, un vrai et tu voudrais qu'on te laisse tranquille ? Ben tu te goures la tapette. ».

ils se mirent à le bousculer de plus en plus fort riant de ses maigres tentatives de se dégager. Il tombe et ces idiots ricanent. J'en vois deux arriver avec un gros pot de peinture rose. Je me doute de la suite … la foule d'élèves se resserre autour de la scène mais je ne vois aucun professeur à l'horizon. Ils ne peuvent pas ignorer ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même c'est impossible alors pourquoi n'y a t'il personne ?

Un murmure et un passage se fait. Je vois Quinn, Brittany et Santana apparaître. Elles regardent toutes Kurt avec indifférence et j'entends même Quinn demander ce qu'ils attendent pour lui expliquer ''en couleurs'' qu'à Mckingley on ne tolère pas les erreurs de la nature. Je vais pour m'interposer quand un regard noir de Santana m'impose de ne pas bouger. Je la vois ensuite ricaner comme les autres lorsque Kurt supplie mais qu'il fini tout de même recouvert de peinture.

Des rouleaux de papier toilette, des sluchies et d'autres trucs n'ont identifiés sont jetés sur sa voiture avant que la dispersion générale ne se fasse. Je vois des membres du Glee club jeter un regard désolé à leur sois-disant ami mais aucun ne va l'aider à se relever.

Une brise légère me fait prendre conscience de l'humidité de mes joues et je réalise que je pleure. De léger sanglots me secouent mais ce n'est pas le moment. Lentement je m'approche de lui et lui tends la main. Il relève la tête craintivement et à même un mouvement de recul à ma vue mais il la prend tout de même et se relève avec mon aide. Je ramasse ses affaires éparses pendant qu'hébété il reste sur place. Sa voiture est vraiment dans un sale état et je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de conduire alors sans réfléchir plus loin je le dirige vers la mienne lui demandant de bien vouloir m'indiquer le chemin exact. Il se fige, je vois ses yeux s'humidifier et ses lèvres trembler.

« Mon... mon père il … il ne sait pas pour moi, il ne sait pas. Mon dieu quelle honte pour lui d'avoir un fils comme moi. Je suis une erreurs, je ne devrais même pas exister. Il n'a que moi et je ne suis pas comme les autres je suis …

- tu es son fils et je suis certaine qu'il t'aime peu importe tes choix ou tes préférences. Aies confiance Kurt. Je sais que là tout de suite ce n'est pas facile mais tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux peu importe ce que pensent les autres. Ça ne fait pas de toi un anormal bien au contraire. Certaines personnes n'assumeront jamais leurs sentiments ou leurs attirances mais toi tu le fais et je suis heureuse que des gens tel que toi aient le courage de s'affirmer. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber et ton père non plus. Crois moi. ».

Il n'a rien ajouté mais il m'a demandé si avant d'aller chez lui nous pouvions passer chez moi pour qu'il soit un peu plus présentable pour faire face à son père. C'est donc devant chez moi que nous nous garons. Il regarde ma maison et j'ai le droit à un vrai sourire de sa part et ce pour la première fois. A notre entrée j'entends que mes pères sont là. Je les pensais encore au travail mais je me suis trompée. Kurt se raidit quand la voix de papa L se rapproche. Il arrive devant nous et je vois son visage se fermer lorsqu'il observe avec attention mon camarade.

« Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé Rachel ?

Aïe s'il utilise mon prénom en entier ce n'est jamais bon. Je me sens coupable et pourtant je n'y suis pour rien.

- Euh bonjour Mr Berry. Je suis désolé de me présenter ainsi chez vous mais je devais me faire plus présentable pour parler avec mon père et …

- Je ne demande pas la raison de ta présence ici jeune homme, je veux comprendre pourquoi tu es couvert de peinture, que tu sembles avoir été chahuté et qu'est ce que ma fille a comme lien avec tout ça.

- Aucun papa je te le promet mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul. Je devais faire quelque chose. Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je le laisse rentrer chez lui alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le faire si ?

- Tu sais que non Rach mais ton ami est dans un sale état et je présume savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais je veux que tu me l'expliques. ».

Je fixe Kurt et je le vois de nouveau adopter une attitude craintive. Papa H arrive à son tour et il retient à peine un hoquet de stupeur à la vue de Kurt. Immédiatement il s'agite et tire mon invité à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de bain dans de grands cris outrés …

Papa L me fait signe de le suivre et nous passons au salon où il me fait signe de prendre place sur le canapé.

« Il est homosexuel n'est ce pas ?

- oui papa il l'est.

- Vos camarades ne sont pas tendre avec lui et ce n'est pas la première fois je pense. Ais-je raison ?

- Papa …

- C'est grave Rachel, nous ne pouvons pas ne rien faire ni ne rien dire. ».

Résignée je lui explique le quotidien de Kurt, le cours, la scène du parking et sa peur face à la réaction de son père. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir parlé mais il faut faire quelque chose. Mon père serre les poings et à son tour il s'agite avant de prendre son portable et de téléphoner. Il quitte la pièce non sans me faire signe de ne pas bouger. 5 minutes passent avant que je ne vois Kurt me rejoindre. Il a prit une douche et porte des habits que j'identifie être à papa H. Ce dernier justement arrive et lui fourre dans les mains une tasse de chocolat chaud ajoutant qu'il revient avec des petits gâteaux.

Une demi heure plus tard la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre, j'entends la voix de mes pères et ensuite je vois Burt Hummel se ruer sur son fils et l'attirer à lui dans une étreindre qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à son amour et son inquiétude pour lui.

« Mon dieu Kurt que croyais tu ? Je t'aime tu m'entends ? Tu es tout pour moi alors comment peux tu en douter, douter de moi ? Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris que tu ne ramènerais jamais une petite amie à la maison. Il est vrai qu'au début je n'étais pas enchanté à cette idée mais je m'y suis fait car le plus important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureux alors peu importe qui tu aimes, tes préférences ou autres. Je te soutiendrais dans tous tes choix, tu peux compter sur moi mon fils. ».

Kurt pleure dans les bras de son père et je sens papa L me serrer à son tour contre lui. Assister à cette scène me fait du bien car je sais que Kurt ne sera plus seul pour faire face .

Il est question ensuite de ce qu'il faut faire demain mais je m'éclipse dans ma chambre. Un besoin oppressant de solitude m'étreins. Cette journée aura été des plus éprouvante. Cette fois je laisse libre mes larmes, pleurant sur mes illusions, l'intolérance, ma déception face à l'attitude de Santana …

Comment envisager une relation quelconque même amicale avec elle quand elle est dans le camp des homophobes, des persécuteurs ?

POV Santana :

Rien ne s'est fait comme prévu aujourd'hui. Je ramasse un énième caillou et je le lance de toutes mes forces le plus loin possible au dessus du petit étang du parc. Je suis en colère après ces idiots, après Quinn et même Britt, après la coatch mais surtout après moi.

Après l'entraînement Sylvester a voulu nous voir pour savoir si nous avons bien intégré la chorale et comment ça se passe. Comme si elle ne sait pas mais nous lui avons dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle ressemblait à une gosse le matin de noël. Parfois je me dis que cette femme est vraiment atteinte … Au moment de partir cependant elle m'a lancé une remarque qui m'a refroidit.

« Au fait Lopez attention à ce que la nullité de cette naine au gros pif ne te déteigne pas dessus. On ne voudrait pas qu'un rapprochement trop poussé ait des conséquences n'est ce pas ? ».

Je suis partie sans rien dire ce qui évidemment ne me ressemble pas, les deux blondes derrière moi.

C'est à ce moment que le portable de Quinn a sonné et qu'elle nous a dit que nous devions aller sur le parking.

Porcelaine était à terre lorsque nous sommes arrivées et j'ai repéré Rachel non loin de lui l'air de vouloir intervenir. Je n'ai rien laissé paraître de ce que je pensais véritablement de tout cela et c'est Ice Quinn qui a sonné le glas de la sentence pour la malheureuse victime.

C'est à ce moment que celle qui s'impose dans toutes mes pensées a esquissé un mouvement pour s'interposer mais un regard de ma part et elle est restée à sa place. Je savais que si elle bougeait je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle.

Maintenant elle doit m'en vouloir et je me doute qu'elle ne pardonnera pas mon inaction ni la façon dont je me suis comportée mais je suis ainsi. Santana Lopez est ainsi …

Je me laisse tomber à genoux et je pleure sur moi, mon image qui est aussi mon ennemi, sur la bêtise de mes camarades et sur elle évidemment … Elle qui étrangement est devenue ma faiblesse.


	6. Chapter 6

Covergirls06 : Personnellement c'est le genre de chose qui m'énerve et me donne envie de frapper les gens. A ce demander qui a vraiment un problème … Enfin bref on sait tous que Santana n'est pas malgré les apparences une sans-cœur. =)

Linksys : Quinn n'a pas lésiner et elle y est allé fort … Hum hum rien n'a été dit de formelle à ce sujet.;). Reste à savoir le pourquoi mais on peut le faire en comprenant Santana vis à vis de Rachel …

Totoche77 : effectivement oui je pense que c'est un mal nécessaire. Je n'aime guère le sujet donc j'admets être restée assez soft mais je devais le traiter. Santana aura d'autres occasions de s'imposer et les progrès sont là . =)

prefabsprout : justement la voilà ! ^^

FabPezBerry78 : Britt n'a trop rien fait … je ne vois pas encore Rachel « remettre Quinn » à sa place mais l'idée est séduisante. =)

grimm37 : Oui oui ça me convient ;). Rien n'est impossible à qui le veut vraiment. Tout ne

va pas être rose c'est sûr tout peut s'améliorer. ^^

faberitana : Pas de Kurtchel dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant. Je ne pouvais envisager Rachel sans son best. Il ne l'est pas encore certes mais Une Rachel sans son Kurt ce n'est pas possible. =) et merci pour le surkiffe ^^

Leah : Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un coupla auquel on pense tout de suite mais je trouve qu'il y a tout de même matière à y penser. Je ne regrette pas du tout mon impulsion subite Pezberry. =). J'espère continuer à faire passer des émotions et donc à obtenir des reviews telles que les tiennes. Merci beaucoup ^^

Guest : non non pas du tout, juré ! Enfin je voulais émouvoir en tout cas faire réagir contre l'homophobie pas te faire chuiner =). Santana va se rattraper …

Mum's : Oui j'avais remarqué =)

Pov Rachel :

Il est 7h00 est je suis toujours dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas la force de suivre ma routine matinale ni même de me lever. Je veux juste rester bien à l'abri sous ma couette et me dire que hier n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de Santana, encore je dirais. Ce n'était pas un rêve osé cette fois. J'étais dans ses bras dans le jardin de la maison de vacance de mes pères au coucher du soleil et elle me jurait qu'elle me protégerait toujours, qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout et que je devais lui faire confiance.

Je sais que c'est une invention de mon subconscient mais j'aimerais que ce soit vrai malgré la réalité cependant je ne peux que me résoudre à renoncer à cette utopie si enchanteresse. Jamais je ne vivrais une telle scène en sa compagnie.

J'entends toquer à ma porte mais je ne veux pas répondre, je n'en ai pas envie. Je me doute qu'il s'agit d'un de mes père qui s'inquiète de ne pas m'entendre m'agiter ni chanter mais vraiment je ne veux pas bouger, ici au moins je suis à couvert. C'est relatif mais j'ai besoin d'y croire, ici je suis intouchable.

La porte s'ouvre et papa L entre suivit de papa H qui porte un plateau où je vois mon petit déjeuner. Finalement ils sont venus à deux … Ils s'assoient de par et d'autre de moi. Je ne veux pas leurs faire face mais je ne peux pas fuir non plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe chaton ? Tu es malade ? Si tu t'inquiètes pour Kurt ne t'en fait pas il va bien et avec son père nous allons faire en sorte que l'incident ne reste pas impuni.

- Il s'agit de Santana n'est ce pas ? Elle est mêlée à l'humiliation de Kurt n'est ce pas ? ».

C'est le déclic et mes larmes coulent de nouveau. Papa L me serre tout contre lui pendant que papa H me caresse les cheveux cherchant à m'apaiser comme lorsque j'étais petite et que j'avais un gros chagrin. Je sais que lui aussi sait de quoi il en retourne. Ils n'ont aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et me concernant ils se font un devoir d'être au même niveau pour pouvoir m'aider chacun à leur façon. Une fois apaisée, je raconte le comportement de Santana hier et son regard qui m'a empêcher de m'interposer pour aider Kurt. A ma grande surprise papa L joue les avocats pour elle.

« Si tu étais intervenue crois-tu qu'ils auraient cessés ?

- Non mais au moins je ne serais pas restée les bras ballants.

- Tu aurais fini comme Kurt si tu avais bougé n'est ce pas ?

- Certainement oui mais …

- Dans un sens elle t'a protégé.

- Oui mais …

- Mais rien, sans ça toi aussi tu aurais fait les frais de l'homophobie de tes camarades. Peu être même qu'elle aussi aurait eu à en subir les conséquences si elle était intervenue en ta faveur alors que tu t'interposais dans l'altercation. Mets-toi à sa place Rach. Elle est au dessus de l'échelle sociale, tout le monde la respecte, elle fait sa loi et du jour au lendemain elle tombe pour toi. Son immunité et sa réputation sont en péril pour quelque chose sur lequel elle n'a aucun contrôle, qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et que tous condamnent. Elle a eu peur et crois-moi si je te dis que je sais ce qu'elle a ressenti. Elle a fait au mieux pour t'épargner tout en se protégeant elle-même ».

Je regarde papa H prendre la main de daddy et je me rappelle qu'au début de leur histoire l'un était un sportif que tous enviait et l'autre le paria rejeté par l'ensemble de ses camarades. Je fais alors un parallèle et je réalise que j'ai peu être jugé Santana un peu trop rapidement. Mes papas sont l'exemple même que tout peut arriver qu'il faut y croire et ne pas baisser les bras.

Ils m'expliquent ensuite qu'ils sont désolés mais qu'avec Burt ils ont rendez-vous avec le principal Figgins et qu'ils vont faire une intervention au lycée pour sensibiliser à l'homophobie et ses conséquences mais aussi pour montrer que ce qu'à vécu Kurt ne va pas rester ainsi. Je sais qu'un dur bras de fer va être engagé et que je vais me retrouver au milieu de tout cela. Je risque de voir mon quotidien déjà lourd de moqueries et de sluchies devenir plus pesant encore. J'ai conscience qu'on ne dois pas laisser passer cet acte mais j'ai peur des conséquences me concernant parce que dès que les autres sauront que mes pères ne vont pas lâcher avant de les avoir fait punir je vais morfler. Je soupire mais je dis que je comprends et que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'ils vont faire peu importe ce qu'ils décideront d'ailleurs. Je demande ensuite à retrouver mon intimité, je dois me préparer pour le lycée bien que je sois déjà en retard. Ils me laissent donc en m'embrassant chacun sur une joue.

Pov Santana :

Cette nuit a été cauchemardesque. J'ai de grandes cernes sous les yeux que je n'arrive pas à camoufler et mon teint est bien trop pâle pour qu'on ne remarque pas que je ne suis pas au mieux. Hyspanique ou non, aujourd'hui je ressemble à une morte vivante...

Je fini par descendre pour au moins boire un café avant d'aller au lycée mais c'est sans compter sur ma mère qui a ma vue s'affole.

« Dios Mio ! ».

Elle se jette sur moi et me touche le front avant d'ensuite observer mes yeux et de me scruter sous tout les angles à la recherche de ce mal qui me donne cette allure si peu alléchante. Elle me demande où j'ai mal, ce qui ne va pas et son inquiètude fini par avoir raison de moi. Je pleure ! Moi Santana Lopez je laisse mes larmes jaillirent devant ma mère qui d'abord interloquée me prend finalement dans ses bras me murmurant des mots apaisants. Décidément en ce moment je suis d'une faiblesse inqualifiable, en fait non je suis juste une Berry addict et c'est là tout le problème …

Je raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, même ce qui concerne Kurt, je lâche tout même la phrase à double sens de Sylvester. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un soit au courant, je veux de l'aide. Elle se met à crier et je baisse la tête. L'attitude de Quinn est celle qu'elle condamne le plus même si selon elle la mienne n'est guère suis une Lopez et nous ne reculons pas devant l'adversité m'assenne t'elle. Elle comprend mes raisons et elle se doute que je risque gros à prendre parti en faveur des « déficients » comme le disent les autres. Elle me demande si je suis de ceux qui préfèrent sacrifier leur bonheur au profit d'une réputation, d'une gloire éphémère de lycéenne. Je ne serais pas toujours la co-capitaine des Cheerios mais jamais je n'oublierais ce que Rachel a éveillé en moi selon elle. Bien sûr elle a raison mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire seule contre tous. Mon portable sonne mais je l'ignore royalement, cette discussion avec ma mère est vitale. Je dois faire les choses bien si je veux avoir une chance avec Rachel et c'est la première étape. Ma mère me dit qu'elle prend sa journée, elle va aller voir le directeur et elle va lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Même si je dois en subir le prix je sais qu'elle a raison. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'acceptable. On ne dois pas tolérer que de tels actes soient perpétrer sans que personne n'intervienne.

Ma mère décide de me suivre jusqu'au lycée après avoir téléphoné à son travail. C'est donc chacune avec notre voiture que nous partons dix minutes plus tard. Je suis bien en retard mais je m'en moque. Je me sens déjà mieux bien que je n'ai pas encore vu Rachel. Je dois m'expliquer avec elle.

On arrive sur le parking et alors que je sors de ma voiture je vois celle de Rachel arriver. Je la fixe et ma mère qui me rejoint me demande s'il s'agit de Rachel. Ma réaction à l'arrêt de la voiture de la diva lui répond à ma place. Je m'élance vers elle prête à tout faire pour qu'elle m'écoute. Elle a l'air fatigué et je me doute que sa nuit n'était pas mieux que la mienne. Je suis devant elle mais curieusement je ne sais plus quoi dire. Ma mère arrive et voyant mon trouble, elle prend les choses en main.

« Bonjour je suis Maribelle Lopez, la maman de Santana. Tu dois être Rachel n'est ce pas ?

- Oui madame, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Pardonnes ma fille de son manque d'élocution. Elle a eu une nuit difficile mais aujourd'hui elle et moi sommes là pour remettre de l'ordre. Elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier et je suis ici pour que quelque chose soit fait pour ce jeune homme. On ne peut laisser l'homophobie avoir lieu. Nous devons nous y opposer. Santana s'en veut beaucoup de son attitude, elle a fait le choix d'assumer sa participation à cet acte peu glorieux et de se racheter.

- Mes pères et celui de Kurt ont rendez-vous avec le principal dans une demi heure je pense qu'ils seront heureux de votre initiative.

- Bien je vais donc aller voir Figgins mais avant je vais passer voir cette chère Sue. Il est temps que je me rappelle à son bon souvenir ... ».

Elle part sans même un regard dans ma direction. Rachel me scrute attendant sans doute que je réagisse. Elle ne semble pas en colère contre moi, simplement dans l'attente que je ne me décide à parler.

« Tu sais au début je t'en ai beaucoup voulu. Je me suis demandée à quoi bon avoir une quelconque relation avec une personne telle que toi. Tu es dans le camp des bourreaux alors où est ma place dans tout cela ? Je suis Rachel Berry, la plus grande looseuse de tout Lima mais j'ai parlé avec mon père et il m'a donné une version à laquelle je n'ai pas songé. Je n'ai fait que penser de mon point de vue mais je ne me suis pas mise à ta place. Alors même si j'aurais agis différemment et que je ne suis pas d'accord avec le procédé je comprends. Je te comprends et je suis désolée de t'avoir mal jugé.

- Je sais que j'ai mal agis Rach. Ce que Kurt a subit hier m'était difficile. Je n'accepte pas cela, j'avais honte d'être à leurs côtés mais j'ai réagis en tant que Santana Lopez, co-capitaine des cheerios et l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. J'ai suivi le mouvement, je n'ai rien fait pour lui venir en aide parce que je savais que s'en serait fini de ma popularité, de mon statut si je le protégeais. Je n'aurais rien pu pour toi si tu t'étais opposé à eux. Ils nous auraient massacrés avec lui. Je suis certaines qu'ils font sûrement le faire mais peu importe je ne peux pas continuer à laisser ce genre de chose se produire. Je ne suis pas homophobe et je ne veux pas continuer de faire croire le contraire. Je dois pouvoir exprimer mes avis comme je l'entends sans me demander si c'est en accord avec ce que pensent mes « amis ». A quoi bon être moi sinon ? Je ne suis pas une suiveuse.

- je suis heureuse que tu te décides enfin à prendre les bonnes décisions. Je suis certaine qu'au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites qu'on le sache.

- Peu être mais je ne suis pas non plus une gentille, je suis …

- oui oui je sais tu es Santana Lopez et tu viens de Lima Heigh alors attention. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai plus peur de toi, je te fais confiance alors prouves moi que j'ai raison. Ensemble nous allons faire face à la tempête qui risque de tout retourner ici.

- Ensemble ? Toi et moi ? ».

elle me sourie et hoche la tête. Finalement cette journée ne s'annonce pas si mal que ça. Quoi qu'il arrive elle sera avec moi et curieusement à cette idée je me sens apaisée, bien et presque heureuse ...


End file.
